Con la ayuda de una Estrella
by okamidan
Summary: Que pasa cuando en un accidente se crea algo perecido a una PPG pero mas oscuro y que los RRB se conviertan en héroes y ayudan a las chicas. /-nos pasaremos al lado bueno-/-o van a la escuela o...-/-quien eres?/ -tranquila no soy tan mala-/-ella es su nueva compañera...-/
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos esta es mi primera historia así q no me echen tomate

Yami: si háganlo están en su derecho

yo: ò.ó oye, olvídenlo les dejo la historia

Kuro: Demashita! powerpuff girls no nod pertenece ni sus personajes

Shiro: si no será un programa muy raro y loco -como la mente de esta tipa-

* * *

><p><strong>Rayos Z blancos<strong>

Era un día normal y el clima perfecto en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla

Buttercup: eres ciega hay una lucha aquí contra un robot gigante y está lloviendo

En Nueva Saltadilla es así todos los días, además amo la lluvia :)

Buttercup: -rueda los ojos- auch –la golpea el robot-

Butch: eso te pasa por distraída, marimacha –exacto los Rowdyruff Boys como buenos hijos acompañaban a Mojo apoyándolo desde la terraza de un edificio-

Buttercup: tú maldito y tú –señala al mono dentro del robot –toma esto, MARTILLO SONICO

Bubbles: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS

Blossom: YOYO SUPREMO

Mojo: REGRESARE chicas súper apestosas –siendo lanzado por el aire-

Buttercup: y ustedes –señala a los RRB-

RRB: n-nosotros? –tragan en seco-

Buttercup: los voy a matar –echando fuego por la boca-

Brick: t-tranquila nena

Buttercup y Blossom: como me/la llamaste

Brick: c-chicos

Butch y boomer: d-dinos –asustados con ganas de huir aleximente **(la q juegan CDM lo entenderán)**

Brick: fue un gusto a verlos conocido –se echa a correr-

Blossom: puff no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a mi cita –con corazones en los ojos-

Brick: -para en seco- con quién? –Pregunta molesto- **(cof cof celos cof cof)**

Blossom: no te importa ò.ó

Brick: tienes razón rosadita –dice muy enfadado-

Bubbles: vamos chicas, que el profesor nos habla

Buttercup y blossom: hii –se van al laboratorio-

Brick: esas bobas

Boomer: tranquilo

Brick: cómo quieres q me tranquilice si nos acaban de ignorar

Butch: solo estas celoso -rueda los ojos-

Brick: -se sonroja- eso no es cierto

Butch: si, si lo es –empiezan a pelear-

Boomer: y yo soy el infantil ¬¬ -por hablar lo meten en la pelea-

* * *

><p><strong>Con las PPG<strong>

Blossom: ya vinimos profesor

Profesor: hola chicas

Bubbles: q hace?

Profesor: trato de ver si se le pueden quitar los rayos Z negros a algo y ponerle rayos Z blancos

Blossom: ooh probémoslo –dice muy emocionada-

Ken: bien listo profesor

Profesor: listo Ken, ahora

-pero en vez de salir 1 rayo Z blanco salen 2 y estos se fueron lejos del laboratorio-

Todos: Oh oh

* * *

><p><strong>Donde los RRB<strong>

Butch: mejor robemos algo para comer –les gruñe el estomago

**-ya en la tienda después de robar y ahuyentar a todos-**

Boomer: qué fácil es robar –comiendo unos dulces-

Brick: si pero siento algo raro

**-en eso les cae un Rayo Z blanco-**

RRB: AAAAH –gritan del dolor-

Blossom: chicas hay en la tienda

Bubbles: chicos están bien? –pregunta preocupada-

Boomer: si, burbuja parlante –con remolinos en los ojos-

Buttercup: están bien ¿creo? ¿cuánto es 2+2?

Butch: 4

Buttercup: no están muy graves xD

Blossom: jeje –se ríe "disimuladamente"

Bubbles: buttercup no seas mala –con un puchero-

Buttercup: ok

Blossom: eh? Chicos y esos trajes

Brick: cuales tra –se mira su ropa- aah y de donde salieron los trajes –pregunta alterado-

Bubbles: no sabemos

Buttercup: si no Blossom no les preguntaría –dice como si fuera lo más obvio y lo era-

Blossom: creo q se q pasa, llevémoslos con el profesor

RRB: no queremos

Blossom: no les pregunte :) –los noquea- vamos

* * *

><p><strong>-ya con el profesor Utonio después de 10 golpes contra un árbol de Butch-<strong>

Butch: tú salvaje 7.7

Buttercup: fue un accidente marica ¬¬

Bubbles: ya cálmense –dice tranquila-

Butch: no te metas rubia oxigenada

Bubbles: O-oye soy rubia natural

Butch: -la mira fijamente- no se ven las raíces, auch –Blossom le da un golpe- okey ya me callo

**-llega el profesor con los chicos-**

Profesor: um al parecer le callo un rayo Z blanco y les dio poderes como a las chicas

PPG: para variar –lanzan un suspiro-

Ken: ahora abra más trabajo u.u

RRB: ¿porque? –preguntan dudosos

PPG: usaran sus poderes para destruir la ciudad ¬¬

Brick: en realidad, queremos pasarnos al lado bueno

Blossom: o.o por?-pregunta sorprendida

Brick: es obvio que no las venceremos, ni teniendo superpoderes –dice simple-

Buttercup: en serio lo harán

RRB: si seremos sus compañeros

Poochie: si wau será divertido wau

RRB: aah un perro q habla –apuntan a Poochie-

Bubbles: si el es Poochie el nos avisa de quien comten crimenes n.n –acariciando a Poochie-

Brick: o.o o-key –con cara de a q loquero me fui a meter-

profesor: pero me pregunto q habrá pasado con los rayos Z negros

Ken: no le de importancias Profesor -el otro asiente-

Blossom: oigan viven con mojo?

Boomer: etto si, que creen q diga? -mira a sus hermanos-

Butch: esperemos q no nos corra o nos mate

Blossom y Buttercup: lo dudo es muy tonto como para matar a sus "niños"

Bubbles: a pesar de todo los quiere n.n

Butch: puede ser, vamos a decirle

* * *

><p><strong>-ya en casa del mono-<strong>

Mojo: da igual

Brick: te da igual –con la boca abierta-

Boomer: si entiendes lo que te decimos? –con los ojos como platos, mojo asiente-

Butch: que le hiciste a mama mono -asiente

Mojo: ¬¬ q lindos, de cualquier modo ya me iba a jubilar del negocio de villano y solo robare por comida n.n

Brick: okey ¬¬

Boomer: no será q te dedicaras a ver tus novelas ¬¬

Butch: y solo robaras una tv. , un caset y varios CD's ¬¬

Mojo: así es la cosa, es eso o se largan de aquí ¬¬

RRB: te queremos mamá mono n.n

Mojo: o si solo una cosa

Boomer: que?

Mojo: cuando las súper apestosas sean sus novias me avisan n.n

Brick: e-eh? Solo son amigas ./.

Boomer: no digas tonterías ./.

Butch: mono estúpido cállate ¬/¬

Mojo: como diga, mejor vallan a dormirse mocosos

* * *

><p><strong>habitación de Brick-<strong> **(imagínense una habitación medio limpias con cama ropero buro y escritorio con una laptop y casi todo de rojo)**

Brick: creo q nos acercaremos mas a ellas –dice al aire **(y este le contesta "consíguete una novia" ok no xD**)- no sé porque desde hace un tiempo me siento raro, pero q será? –Se toca su pecho- ña debo estar loco de duerme-

* * *

><p><strong>-con Boomer-<strong> **(una habitación limpia y casi todo ordenado, igual a la del semáforo (Brick) pero está en azul oscuro)**

Boomer: espero q las chicas nos acepten –se le viene a la mente cierta rubia de ojos azules- Bubbles –murmura

Mojo: si vas a fantasear con la bebita llorona cierra la puerta –cierra la puerta del cuarto de su "hijo"-

Boomer: mama mono no me espíes! O/O- MUY ROJO jeje- cállate -no me hables así o are q Bubbles tenga un novio- eh no sabes q mejor me callo n.n –así mejor n.n-

* * *

><p><strong>-con Butch- (ahora imagínense la habitación más ordenada del mundo, ña q es la más desordenada del universo Yami: peor q la tuya? yo: si peor, apenas y se ve la cama y el ropero, pero se nota q el color es verde oscuro kuro: no sera la suciedad yo: tal vez)<strong>

Butch: bueno ahora somos buenos ¿creo? Cloro ne dejare de molestar a la marimacha –se acuerda de ella **(ay el amor Shiro: oh oh tenemos una cursi aquí –me apunta el muy hijo de… -)-**eh porque pienso en ella ./. Agh maldita seas –grita-

Vecino: cállate algunos tratamos de dormir

Butch: vete a la m***** -se acuesta y apaga las luces-

RRB: si las cosas mejoraran –se duermen-

* * *

><p><strong>-mientras esto sucede vamos pa' otro lado-<strong>

¿: Entonces? Agá, so, lo entiendo, okey yo lo cuido, bye –cuelga su telfono-

¿: y qué?

¿: Te tendré q cuidar mocoso pero el lunes a la escuela –dice inexpresiva-

¿: - rueda los ojos- quita tu cara de estoy amargada de la vida ¬¬

¿: Cállate Rei y vete a dormir mocoso ¬¬

Rei: okey bye-bye onee-chan

¿:uff a cuidar al mocoso yupi ¬¬ -se va a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de mojo –sábado 3:00-<strong>

PPG: HOLA MOJO

Mojo: si lo tienen?

PPG: sip –le enseñan los registros

Mojo: genial, se los encargo sus cuartos esta abajo, me voy a ver mis nove-programas de acion

Bubbles: claro suerte

**-mojo se va-**

Blossom: bien yo despierto a Brick, Bubbles a Boomer, y tu Butter a Butch

Buttercup: crees q sea Buena idea

Blossom: tu sabrás como despertarlo

Buttercup: hablo de q vallan a la escuela

Bubbles: solo recemos por qué no les toque nuestra clase

**Fin de cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>y tan tan nos vemos<strong>

**Yami: no olviden desobedecer a sus padres**

**yo: y portarse mal**

**Shiro: y no comerse sus frutas y verduras**

**Kuro: no den malos consejos!**

**bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2: o van a la escuela o

**hola yo aquí de nuevo**

**Yami: junto con nosotros su amado acompañantes**

**no me hables ¬¬**

**Kuro: cuanto tiempo estarán así**

**hasta q se disculpe ¬¬**

**Yami: no, ni q fueras la gran cosa**

**mejor empecemos**

* * *

><p><strong>O van a la escuela o…<strong>

Blossom: vamos –se va al cuarto de Brick q ella intuye es el de la puerta Roja- um ya se –se acerca y le susurra- Brick si no te levantas no te daré este chocolate que tengo aquí

Brick: -se levanta de golpe- e-eh chocolate dónde? -busco con su mirada y ve a Blossom- bl-Blossom que haces aquí? –pregunta sonrojado-

Blossom: necesitábamos hablar con ustedes –sonríe muy tierno causando q Brick se sonroje más-

Brick: okey solo déjame me cambio de ropa

Blossom: hii –sale del cuarto-

* * *

><p><strong>-con Boomer-<strong>

Bubbles: um –lo mueve un poco- Boomer ya despierta son las 3 de la tarde

Boomer: 5 minutos más Bubbles –sigue durmiendo- espera –se despierta- B-B-B-Bubbles q haces aquí?

Bubbles: tenemos que hablar con ustedes vamos

Boomer: okey pero me voy a cambiar

Bubbles: okey n.n –se va-

* * *

><p><strong>-con Butch-<strong>

Buttercup: Butch despierta

Butch: 20 min más –comenta adormilado-

Buttercup: Butch, Butch –no despertaba- okey –ve un vaso con agua y sonríe perversamente- oh Butch –nada- okey –toma el vaso con agua y lo bebe… luego le echa lo que queda xD-

Butch: qué diablos! –Exclama molesto- Buttercup? –Se da cuenta- tu maldita marimacha q diablos te sucede

Buttercup: no despertabas –digo como si nada-

Butch: no era motivo para mojarme ¬¬ bueno que quieres

Buttercup: queremos hablar de algo con ustedes, cámbiate y baja y q sea rápido

Butch: grrr tu maldita

Buttercup: -sale de la habitación y lo deja solo-

* * *

><p><strong>-10 min después- si yo en tres ya estoy<strong>

Brick: te gusta molestar ¬¬

**Si en especial a ustedes**

Boomer: por qué?

**No es porque como toda buena fanática de las PPG quiera vengarme de lo pervertido que ustedes fueron con ellas**

RRB: ¬¬ aga

**Cállense yo soy la autora y me respetan también a las demás autoras**

RRB: okey –dicen de mala gana-

**Como sea, las chicas les iban a explicar sobre "eso"**

PPG: si

Blossom: bien chicos entre nosotras y Mojo decidimos algo

RRB: qué?

Bubbles: queremos que ustedes tengan una vida normal como cualquier adolescente común y corriente

RRB: ¿¡que!?

Buttercup: en todo caso queremos q ustedes bola de idiotas vallan a la cárcel, digo a la escuela

RRB: ¿¡queeeee!?

PPG: sucede algo?

Boomer: c-como que ir a la escuela

Brick: pero descubrirán quienes somos

**No –entro a escena, tomo la insignia de Brick aprieto botones y él se des transforma- así nadie sabrá**

RRB: grr, tu maldita autora

Blossom: así ya no Habrá ningún problema

Butch: no queremos ir

Blossom y Buttercup: no les preguntamos

Brick: no iremos

Bubbles: vamos chicos –hace una carita de perrito nivel 3 **(Kuro: kawaii)**

Boomer: n-no se, no somos mucho para la convivencia con otros alumnos

**Ni yo y aun así también tengo q ir a ella o no chicas**

PPG: hii

Brick: cállate autora de mie –lo interrumpe Bubbles-

Bubbles: no termines esa palabra ò.ó

Brick: está bien, _rubia oxigenada_ –susurra lo último-

Bubbles: te escuche y no entiendo por q todos dicen eso –a punto de llorar-

Brick: ya, ya perdón te compro un helado, te traigo una revistas de modas pero no llores

Bubbles: si revista –abraza o ahorca a Brick cómicamente-

Brick: a-ayuda –estaba empezando a ponerse de color azul-

Boomer: B-Bubbles espera vas a matar a Brick –tratando de q no mate a su hermano-

Buttercup: no déjala así acabamos más rápido con la estupidez

Butch: bebita ya deja a Brick, q no vez q él es el genio del equipo sin el somos unos idiotas

Buttercup: con o sin él los son

Butch: tu hija de mier…

Blossom: ya cálmense todos –trata de calmarlos- y ustedes –apunta hacia los RRB- o van a la escuela o…

Brick: o q RO-SA-DI-TA –se burla de ella-

Blossom: -crece un aura asesina a su alrededor- jeje –sonríe malvadamente- o van a la escuela o van a conocerme realmente enojada –alza su mirada asustando a todos incluso a su amigas-

Buttercup y Bubbles: -retroceden nueva pasos y solo les pueden decir una cosa- fue un horror/gusto haberlos conocido

RRB: e-etto

Blossom: van a ir a la escuela –dice con un tono dulce q creo les dio más miedo-

RRB: -se miran entre si- NO –se cruzan de brazos-

Blossom: eso pensé –con una sonrisa dulce- eso pensé –crece su aura asesina y los empieza a perseguir-

* * *

><p><strong>1 hora 50 minutos después<strong>

Buttercup: ja, en tu cara Bubbles –le enseña su juego- reina de corazones

Bubbles: o rayos es la tercera –con un puchero, Buttercup solo bailaba la danza de la victoria-

**Como q ya está tardando Blossom**

Blossom: ya regrese –se sacude sus manos-

Bubbles: q-que les hiciste? –preocupada por q los RRB no estuvieran muertos-

Blossom: los convencí de q tenían que ir a la escuela, no es así chicos

Brick: -venía arrastrándose con muchos chichones y sangre saliendo de su boca- s-si –apunto de desfallecer

Boomer: -también arrastrándose con un ojo morado y sin un diete- p-por s-supuesto –igual q su hermano-

Butch: -arrastrándose con sangre saliendo de su nariz, una cortada en su mejilla y los ojos como remolinos- c-cuenten con migo

**Yo y Buttercup nos largamos a reír**

Bubbles: jiji, déjenme les ayudo con sus heridas –se acerca y les venda las heridas y les da pañuelos a Butch para q ya no sangre más de la nariz a Brick y Boomer les da hielos- listo

Boomer: arigato Bubbles

Brick: si gracias –con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza- Blossom si pega fuerte mucho para ser una niña –Blossom le manda una mirada asesina- d-digo q eres toda una adolescente linda y simpática

Butch: si gracias Bubbles y tú –dirigiéndose a Blossom- danos esa dirección- con miedo a q se moleste **(Yami: gays)**

Blossom: tomen, bueno nosotras ya nos vamos –ella se va-

Bubbles: bueno hasta el lunes –se despide con su mano-

Buttercup: no se les olvide des transformarse, adiós idiotas ahora compartirán mi tortura –se va-

RRB: adiós -se despide y Boomer y Butch se des transforman- obvio q compartiremos su tortura todo es culpa de la autora

**Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes y a la vez hacerlos sufrir**

RRB: 7.7

Brick: chicos necesitaremos otros nombre para q no se den cuenta

Butch: yo ya tengo el mío

Boomer: wow q rápido o.o

Brick: bueno con q no sea el de Juan Mostacho ¬¬

Butch: tenía 13 años

Brick: ahora tienes 14 ¬¬

Butch: antes era más rebelde y estúpido

Yo, Boomer y Brick: sigues siéndolo

Butch: 7.7

Boomer: bueno yo aún no se, tengo hasta el lunes

Brick: okey y cual sería nuestro apellido?

Mojo: q tal Jojo n.n

RRB: no será muy obvio

Mojo: puede ser

Brick: y q tal Him nadie lo conoce, a pesar de q casi destruye nueva saltadilla ¬¬

Mojo: por q ese

Brick: fue lo único q se me ocurrió

Mojo: malos -LLORANDO COMICAMENTE-

Boomer: bueno ya con ese –rueda los ojos por la actitud tan infantil de su "madre"-

Mojo: bueno pero ya les dije, por cierto las súper apestosas van a la escuela?

Brick: eso creo, pero se me hace raro q no llamen tanto la atención –se queda pensando, en eso habla Butch-

Butch: lo mejor es q lo olviden y mejor vallamos a dormir de seguro el lunes nos levantaran temprano y me quiero medio acostumbrar

Boomer: si ya el lunes sabremos q pasa

Brick: okey a dormir –todos se van a dormir- por q le dije eso –se preguntaba en su mente- _d-digo q eres toda una adolescente linda y simpática_ –se sonroja al recordar como le digo cuando le dio miedo q se enojara con él, pero ¿era por los golpes por lo cual no quería q se enojara con él?- ¿p-p-porque más seria? –no se ¿amor? Ña ni q me interesara odio ese sentimiento- se nota ¬/¬ -porque sigues sonrojado? ewe- cállate –se va a dormir-

* * *

><p><strong>-En otro lado-<strong>

¿: Rei ya te dormiste

Rei: claro mira hablo dormido

¿: -rueda los ojos- duermetegg –le empieza a doler su pecho-

Rei: o-onne-chan? –pregunta preocupado-

¿: tranquilo, duérmete –se va- um -aprieta una insignia en su cinturón la insignia es gris con una estrella negra- Calculator Chocolat –grita y se ve a una chica de ojos rojos el fleco cubriéndole el ojo derecho y en su pelo tiene dos rayos uno azul el otro morado, su traje en un vestido negro con un chaleco de cuero gris, guantes de motociclista negros, mallas rojas, botas hasta las rodillas negras, un collar con una estrella negra y su cinturón- um mejor –se va volando por el cielo viendo la ciudad-

**Valla no sé si es buena o mala**

Chocolat: no eres tú la autora ¬¬

**Digamos q soy muy bipolar**

Chocolat: -rueda sus ojos- um las PPGZ eh? Muy pronto nos veremos, hasta entonces Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup espérenme muy pronto vamos a jugar –sonríe perversamente- jeje bueno al menos todo saldrá bien si yo me encargo de q así sea

**Oh oh a q retos se enfrentaran las PPGZ y los RRBZ**

* * *

><p><strong>okey eso es todo espero q les haya gustado díganme q me merezco felicitaciones, chocolates, tomatazos, alguna sugerencia.<strong>

**Yami: yo digo q tomatazos**

**Shiro: apoyo la noción**

**¬¬ bueno eso es todo, bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3: primer dia de clases o

**Hola perdón por no haber publicado antes es que le dedico mas tiempo a mi otra historia pero tratare de subir mas seguido**

**Yami: no le crean es mala**

**YO: jodete todavía q te dejo participar**

**Kuro: perdón por eso recuerden q Demashita! powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo los Oc q aparece en la historia**

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿Primer día de escuela o primer día de tortura?<strong>

Mojo: oigan flojos ya levántense ya es de día hoy irán a la escuela

**Si como han oído ya es lunes en Nueva Saltadilla y los RRBZ tendrán problemas con esto de levantarse**

Mojo: mejor despiértalos ¬¬

**Okey llamare a Yami –empieza a hablar por teléfono-**

Mojo: ¿y quién es…? –es interrumpido por una pelinegra de ojos rosa fuerte con un ojo tapándole el ojo izquierdo con una motosierra

¿?: Hola mono idiota q siempre es vencido por las PPG y hace una mala imitación de equipo rocket

Mojo: me imagino q tu eres Yami ¬¬

Yami: si soy yo, me voy a despertar a los RRBZ –sonrisa maligna-

* * *

><p><strong>-Con Brick-<strong>

Brick: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz –roncando-

**La puerta se abre de un portazo y Yami enciende la motosierra**

Yami: BRICK DESPIERTA –grita y luego pasa la motosierra cortando por la mitad la cama de Brick, lo bueno Brick se despertó, lo malo casi le da un paro cardiaco

Brick: aaaaah ¿quién eres?

Yami: yo soy la muerte –con voz de ultratumba- ña q, soy tu despertador personal cortesía de sua nada autora

Brick: grrr, casi muero de un paro cardiaco! **(Detalles menores, detalles menores xD)**

**Jajaja eso por no despertar más temprano**

Brick: ¿Qué hora es?

Yami: según mi reloj imaginario son la 7:35

Brick: okey, despertaras a Boomer y Butch

Yami: obvio –se va a donde Boomer- um ya se –agarra un pulpo de peluche naranja- Boomer despierta o si no Octi –enciende la motosierra-

Boomer: deja a Octi –se congela al ver a Yami-

Yami: toma .le da a su Octi- cámbiate y baja a desayunar

Boomer: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

* * *

><p><strong>-con Butch-<strong>

Butch: zzz ñam chicas a mucho Butch para ustedes zzz

Yami: ramero ¬¬ okey ya se –rápidamente pone una "trampa"- o Butch despierta- ve q sigue durmiendo- jejeje –sonrisa malvada- listo –jala la cuerda q activa un cañón q la bala le pega a un trampolín q lanza a un muñequito q jala una cuerda q activa la motosierra q corta la cabecera de la cama de Butch, luego el mismo muñequito activa un cohete q explota bajo la cama de Butch y lo manda a los cielos cuando cae Butch está todo quemado y asustado, luego la bala del cañón cae encima de un boto y explota una máquina de confeti, luego aparece un letrero q dice "buenos días flojo"

Butch: pero q carajo

Brick: -entra corriendo con Boomer- ¿q paso? –Ve la situación de su hermano-

Brick y Boomer: -se miran y luego…- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja -se burlan de Butch-

Butch: ustedes –le lanza miradas asesinas nivel 8-

Brick: tr-tranquilo fue la amada autora y su ayudante

**OYE!**

Yami: -desaparece como toda una ninja-

Boomer: no despertamos mejor q tú -nervioso- bueno en realidad sí, pero si se lo decimos –esto lo piensa-

Butch: grrr, si la tuviera aquí ya la hubiera… -hace señas de ahorcar a alguien

**Gulp jiji o miren la hora bye bye –huyo aleximente-**

Butch: tsk –lárguense me voy a cambiar

Brick: okey –se salen-

* * *

><p><strong>-ya en la cocina-<strong>

Butch: cuál es el afán de la gente con torturarme en las mañana

Brick: al menos la verdecita no te quiso matar

Boomer: ella tuvo más "delicadeza" al levantarte

Butch: bueno no es normal q te levante de esa forma

Brick: creo q así despertaremos hasta q lo hagamos por si solos

Boomer: no yo creí q mataría a Octi –llorando cómicamente-

Brick y Butch: ¿tu peluche?

Boomer: si

Brick: jajaja

Butch: jaja sabia q eras marica pero no tanto

Boomer: 7.7 ya cállense y vamos a la escuela

Brick: ¿qué hora es?

Mojo: 7:50

RRB: …-lo procesan- 7:50! Vamos tarde –salen corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-

Mojo: ay mis niños –se va a ver sus novelas-

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado<strong>

Miyako: Momoko ¿q tal te fue en tu cita el sábado?

Momoko: agh el muy idiota –dice frustrada-

Kaoru: te lo dijimos un millón de veces ese tipo es 0.0000 romántico ¬¬

Momoko: lo sé –aura depresiva-

Miyako: ya, ya, no creo q fuera tan malo

Momoko: me invito al parque, unos niños q pasaron corriendo me tiraron al lago y solo se dedicó a reír

Miyako: ¿tan malo n.n U?

Kaoru: ya dejémoslo así o sino va ir a matarlo –señala a Momoko-

Miyako: n.n vamos son las 7: 55

Kaoru: ya llegamos solo es cuestión de ir… -sienten un temblor- q rayos –se fija y ve a 3 personas corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, las tres chicas se quitan del camino a tiempo-

Momoko: creo q se les iba a hacer tarde

Miyako: vamos faltan 3 min –se van a su salón-

* * *

><p><strong>-Ya en el salón-<strong>

Fan 1: Miyako-sama sal conmigo

Fan 2: no mejor conmigo

Fan 3: almorcemos juntos

Miyako: c-chicos alto, jeje, lo siento comeré con mis amigas n.n U –se va sentar-

Fan 1: Momoko-chan se mi novia

Fan 2: no se la mía

Fan 1: sal conmigo mejor

Fan 3: por favor te acompaño a tu casa

Momoko: gracias pero ya tengo planes después de clases –se sienta al lado derecho de Miyako-

Fan 1: Kaoru-kun sal conmigo

Fan 2: juego conmigo en el receso

Fan 3: se de mi equipo

Fan 1: no sé del mío

Kaoru: lo siento hoy comeré con las chicas –se sienta al lado izquierdo de Miyako, el puesto al lado de la ventana- puff lo mismo de siempre

**Desde q cumplieron 14 lo chicos las persiguen también a Momoko y Kaoru**

Momoko: pero es genial :)

Kaoru: si claro ¬¬

Sra. Keane: hola alumnos

Todos: hola Sra. Keane

Sra. Keane: bueno hoy tenemos 3 alumnos nuevos

entran 3 chicos el primero pelirrojo de ojos rojos tenía una pequeña sonrisa usaba una gorra roja para atras, el segundo era un pelinegro de ojos verdes su cabello recogido en una colita alta y su fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho tenía una sonrisa arrogante y el tercero un rubio de ojos azul fuerte con pecas tenía una sonrisa angelical con solo verlos las chicas los querían violar hay mismo **(menos 3 de ellas)** y lo chicos los miraban con odio y envidia a los chicos **(¿Quién no? /Shiro: yo no /yo: pero tú eres como yo y solo te gusta torturar)**

Sr Keane: bien digan su nombre n.n

¿?: Yo soy Momotaro Him –dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa q hizo q todas suspiraran **(menos las PPG q solo los miraba)**

¿?: Yo soy Miyashiro Him –dice el rubio y todos las chicas hacen poses de -que-adorable-es- **(menos las PPG)**

¿?: Yo soy Kaoretsu Him –dice este con una sonrisa seductora lo cual hizo q todas las chicas se desmayaran **(menos... ya saben quién)**

Sra. Keane: bueno Momotaro siéntate a lado derecho de Momoko, levanta la mano porfavor

Momoko: -levanta su mano pensando- tengo la peor suerte del universo

Momotaro: B-Blossom –piensa sorprendido y se va a sentar-

Sra. Keane: tu Miyashiro atrás de um Miyako

Miyako: ay no –levanta la mano-

Miyashiro: B-Bubbles –dice en un murmuro sorprendido y se va a sentar-

Sra. Keane: y tu Kaoretsu

Kaoru: no conmigo, no conmigo –suplicaba-

Sra. Keane: con Himeko… no mejor enfrente de Kaoru **(xD)**

Kaoru: mierda –golpea su cara contra la mesa y levanta la mano-

Kaoretsu: q haces aquí marimacha –grita apuntándola-

Miyako y Momoko: -palm face-

Momotaro y Miyashiro: -esto miran confundidos a su hermano-

Kaoru: -venita en la sien-

Todos: -veían a Kaoretsu como si este fuese a morir-

Kaoru: disculpa no sé a qué te refieres –con cara de -yo-ni-te-conozco-

Kaoretsu: perdón, creo q me equivoque

Kaoru: idiota –susurra-

Kaoretsu: -se va asentar-

Sra. Keane: bueno chicos el jueves llega otra alumna nueva así q prepárense -y empieza a leer-

* * *

><p><strong>-en la hora de receso-<strong>

Momoko: q cansancio –ve q ya no hay nadie en el salón solo ellas y los nuevos alumnos- okey, tu –señala a Kaoretsu-

Kaoretsu: ¿yo? –se apunta a sí mismo-

Momoko: si q tienes en la cabeza para gritar así frente a la clase

Kaoretsu: lo sabía son la dulce maniaca, la rubia oxigenada y la marimacha

Chicas: como nos llamaste –aura asesina-

Kaoretsu: digo lindas, tiernas y adoradas Powerpuff Girls Z n.n U

Momoko: no ahora somos Momoko Akatsutsumi

Miyako: Miyako Gotokuji

Kaoru: Kaoru Matsubara

Momotaro: y por q los nombre falsos

Miyako: no, ustedes tienen nombres falsos, nosotras antes de q nos cayeran los rayos Z blancos eras chicas normales comunes y corriente

Miyashiro: y porque ocultan sus identidades de heroínas

Kaoru: nos acosarían más de lo q ya lo hacen

Momotaro: eso tiene sentido… q harán des pues de clases

Momoko: yo iré por dulces –con estrellitas a su alrededor-

Miyako: iré de compras y a cuidar a los animales del parque

Kaoru: no se perder mí tiempo en la pista de skate

Momotaro: te puedo acompañar Momoko –pregunta ilusionado

Momoko: claro n.n

Miyashiro: bueno Miyako-chan ¿te puedo acompañar? –Pregunta con una sonrisa tan linda-

Miyako: claro n.n –dice feliz

Kaoretsu: y yo iré a la pista y te probare q soy mejor q tu –apunta a Kaoru-

Kaoru: hasta crees –rueda los ojos-

Kaoretsu: te lo probare –la mira desafiante y Kaoru le devuelve la mirada-

Los demás: n.n U

* * *

><p><strong>eso es todo por mi parte, hasta la próxima<strong>

**bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿quien es Dexter?

**hola ya se merezco tomatazos pero no he tenido tiempo, pero ya casi vienen vacaciones y será mas fácil bueno no los molesto, empecemos**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Quién es Dexter?<span>**

Sra Keane: bueno alumnos –llegando del descanso- bien me avisaron que hoy también se reintegra a la clase su compañero Dexter

Momoko: q-q-que D-Dexter se reintegra!?

Sr Keane: si Momoko n.n, llegara…

?: -tocan la puerta- disculpe profesora

Sra Keane: oh hola pasa, Bueno compañeros aquí su compañero Dexter D.

Dexter: hola de nuevo –era un chico peli naranja, ojos azules usaba lentes y una bata de laboratorio **(Yami: nerd/ Brick: apoyo esa noción –estilo chibi/yo: no interrumpan… aunque es cierto)**

Sra. Keane: siéntate… al frente de Momotaro

Dexter: ¿Momotaro?

Momotaro: -levanta la mano-

Dexter: -sonríe al ver quien se sienta al lado de Momotaro-

Momoko: -se pone nerviosa-

Parlante: Sra. Keane favor de ir a dirección, Sra. Keane favor de ir a dirección

Sr Keane: ahorita vuelvo chicos

Dexter: -se dirige a su asiento- hola Momoko, hola Miyako –mira a Kaoru- hola Matsubara –hace una mueca-

Kaoru: hola rata de laboratorio, sin vida social que solo inventa pura basura –dice, provocando que la clase se ríe menos Miyako aunque quería, Momoko que estaba nerviosa y Dexter-

Dexter: que infantil –se bufo-

Miyako y Kaoru: mira quién habla

Momoko: -solo tenía la cabeza gacha y se dedicaba a oír-

Dexter: Momo-chan podemos hablar –pidió-

Momoko: -despierta de su ensoñación- e-eh sí, claro –se para-

**-Ya cuando se van-**

Momotaro: ¿Quién es ese tal Dexter?

Miyako: el ex-novio de Momo-chan –a Momotaro le molesto saber esto, pero no lo dio a notar-

Kaoretsu: la dulce-maniaca tenía novio?

Kaoru: si, pero el idiota le rompió el corazón –dice con furia en la voz-

Miyako: si y Kaoru-chan fue a arreglar cuentas con él por eso se odian –dice nerviosa-

Kaoru: no tenía por qué hacerle eso, al menos ya pago –con sonrisa maniaca- **(si quieren saber que paso díganlo en un comentario)**

Miyako: pobre, pero lo merecía –dice con una sonrisa inocente que logra asustar más quela de Kaoru-

Miyashiro: Shhh ya viene

Momoko: -entra con su habitual sonrisa- ya volví

Kaoru: y el nerd –pregunto dudosa- no me digas que… -pregunta con una sonrisa de burla-

Momoko: por dios me junto con una Matsubara –sonríe de oreja a oreja-

Kaoru: ¿qué le hiciste? –Pregunta con la misma sonrisa-

Miyako: jajajajaja –se empieza a carcajear y todos la miran- miren –señala la ventana, ahí estaba Dexter colgando del hasta bandera en calzoncillos con su cara mal pintada-

**Con esto, todos, incluyéndome, estallan en carcajadas y le empiezan a tomar fotos**

Momoko: estamos a mano –le grita-

Kaoru: -con un pañuelo- valla has aprendido de mí –dice con orgullo-

Miyako: Kaoru no le des malos consejos a momo-chan

Kaoru: no tú le das malos ejemplos

Miyako: no, tu

Kaoru: no, tu

Miyako: tu

Kaoru: tu

Sra. Keane: ya volví o.o –ve a todos sus alumnos fuera de su lugar, mirando la ventana y tomando fotos con sus celulares, a Kaoru y Miyako discutiendo a Momoko y Momotaro comiendo dulces, a Miyashiro dibujando y a Kaoretsu durmiendo- valla y eso solo me fui 15 minutos –con su mano posada en su mejilla-

* * *

><p><strong>-Afuera del salón-<strong>

Chocolat: ¬¬U y eso pasa todos los días?

¿?: Al parecer si

Chocolat: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Kuro Okami, ayudante de la autora –se inclina en forma de saluda- tiene el pelo negro y le llega a los tobillos lo lleva suelto, tiene ojos rojos y expresión tierna e infantil llevaba un collar de correa negro y rojo-

Chocolat: ¿Cuántos ayudantes tiene esa autora?

Kuro: 3 claro si llega Hikari 4, bueno –se dirige al salón-

Chocolat: cada día me pregunto ¿a qué loquero me fui a meter? –Con gotita en la cabeza-

Kuro: -se aclara la voz- todos cállense y siéntense de una vez –grita y todos le hacen caso-

Todos: ¿Quién eres?

Kuro: su jefa de grupo privada, cortesía de la autora

RRB: esa chica nos quiere ver sufrir –llorando cómicamente-

Kuro: bye, bye, por cierto hoy hay chili en el almuerzo –se va-

Sra. Keane: okey ._.U

Momoko: eso fue raro

Miyako y Kaoru: -asienten-

Sra: Keane: sigamos –comienza a leer-

Momoko: -se acuerda de Dexter- oh oh –mira la ventana y en efecto hay esta- ña ya que -y sigue con su clase-

* * *

><p><strong>-salida-<strong>

Momotaro: entonces ¿vamos?

Momoko: hii, vamos por dulces –lo toma de la mano y se echa a correr a la dulcería-

Momotaro: -se sonroja- p-porque m-me s-sonrojo –piensa en la misma posición, viendo sus manos entrelazadas-

Momoko: llegamos –anuncia y lo suelta-

Momotaro: hii –dice aun rojo- v-vamos

Momoko: ¿sucede algo?

Momotaro: no –sacude la cabeza- vamos –le regala una sonrisa que hace que Momoko se sonroje-

Momoko: hii –sonríe aun sonrojada-

**Entran y pasa lo habitual, dejan en bancarrota a los de la dulcería (Yami: ¿Cómo tienen tanto dinero?)**

Momoko: entonces dices que la autora les puso a una chica con una motosierra como despertador –dice mientras comen dulces-

Momotaro: etto si, suena más loco que en mi cabeza –igual estaba tragando, perdón comiendo dulces-

Momoko: jeje, ven por no despertar

Momotaro: al que más le dolió fue a Butch **(Yami: es que es mi favorito/ Butch: si lo soy porque me torturas!?/ Yo: Yami y yo torturamos a la personas que nos caen bien, consideramos amigos o apreciamos, claro si este es del sexo masculino/ Brick: ¿con las chicas no?/ yo: bueno algunas pero son así mucho de confiar y la mayoría son como Kaoru/ Butch: ¿por?/ yo: son más delicada las mujeres-.-U/ los dos: ._.U)**

Momoko: los sé, auch –choca con una chica de pelo negro y le llega a la cintura su fleco estaba de lado derecho y tenía ojos café oscuro- lo siento no te vi –por el golpe ambas se cayeron-

¿?: No importa, fue mi culpa también –se para y ayuda a Momoko-

Momoko: no importa, no pasa nada –sonríe-

¿?: arigato –sigue su camino-

Momotaro: que chica más rara

Momoko: no digas eso, baka, mejor vamos –se dirigen al parque, se sientan en una banca y empiezan a hablar de trivialidades- ¿entonces te gusta Galactic Man?

Momotaro: si ¿por?

Momoko: me encanta

Momotaro: en serio y si vamos por el nuevo, acaba de salir –dice emocionado-

Momoko y Momotaro: hii –salen corriendo pero regresan- nuestros dulces –se los llevan y se van-

* * *

><p><strong>-con los azulitos-<strong>

Miyako: bueno vamos Miyashiro-kun –pregunta con una sonrisa tierna-

Miyashiro: claro –se van al centro comercial, si no es porque Miyako ya no tiene más dinero Miyashiro estaría cargando más bolsas- jeje te gusta comprar ¿no?

Miyako: sí, mi sueño es ser diseñadora de modas

Miyashiro: de seguro lo serás –sonríe de lado-

Miyako: claro y cuando sea así quiero que tu estés conmigo –le sonríe-

Miyashiro: hii –le sonríe felizmente- bueno hay que ir a ver a los animalitos del parque

Miyako: claro, vamos –lo toma de la mano y se van al parque-

Miyashiro: -se pone más rojo que la gorra de Brick- etto Miyako

Miyako: ¿nani? –pregunta con una carita tierna, que lo sonroja más (Shiro: es eso posible)

Miyashiro: n-nada, vamos

* * *

><p><strong>-con los animales-<strong>

Miyako cargaba un conejo y Miyashiro una gatito **(Kuro: la escena es muy adorable :3)**

Miyako: Bo-Miyashiro-kun ¿Por qué se pasaron al lado bueno?

Miyashiro: tal vez porque se nos fue la maldad, aunque dudo que Kaoretsu se comporte a pesar de ya no ser villano

Miyako: jiji cierto, bueno ya me voy debo cuidar de mi abuelita n.n

Miyashiro: te llevo a tu casa

Miyako: ¿en serio? ARIGATO n.n

Miyashiro la llevo a su casa y se sorprendió por lo grande de esta, se despidió de ella y se fue

* * *

><p><strong>-con los verdes-<strong>

Kaoretsu: entonces ¿lista para perder?

Kaoru: aquí el que va perder serás tu –se empezaron a desafiar con la mirada-

¿?: Hola Kaoru-kun

Kaoru: hola ¿qué pasa?

¿?: Tienes que ver al chico nuevo –los lleva donde hay un chico de cabello negro y ojos morados, llevaba una sudadera azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla y uno covers negros llevaba un gusten sin dedos en la mano izquierda, usaba muy bien la patineta para tener 10 años-

Kaoru: ¿Quién es?

¿?: No sé, pero se llama Rai… Roi etto no era eso, era…

¿?: Rei –dice el chico tenía pinta de ser tranquilo pero a la vez travieso-

Kaoru: hola Rei, nada mal para un mocoso –le dice de forma amistosa-

Rei: gracias amiga

Kaoretsu: ey tonta apúrate

Kaoru: cállate ya verás te venceré –ambos empiezan, iban muy parejos-

Rei: son geniales –muestra una sonrisa-

Kaoru: -iba pasando por ahí- y esto solo es el calentamiento

Así se la pasaron hasta las 6:00 (Kuro: no salen a las 3:00?/ yo: si por?/ Kuro: -_-U nada)

Kaoru: bueno eh de admitir fue divertido –mira la hora- eh! Ya es tarde –se va-

¿?: wou cómo te llamas, eres la primera persona en empatar a Kaoru-kun

Kaoretsu: soy Kaoretsu Him y la puedo vencer

¿?: No es verdad

Kaoretsu: ¿eh? Hola rosadita e idiota Mayor, ¿a dónde van?

Momoko: me dirijo a mi casa

Momotaro: la acompaño

Kaoretsu: los acompaño, la marimacha me abandono –llorando cómicamente-

Momoko: es que hoy es día de cena familiar **(Kuro: por "cena familiar" se refiere a comer piza mientras ven las luchas / Yami, Shiro y yo: buena vida)**

Kaoretsu: ¿Qué lees? –Se apoya en el hombro de Momoko-

Momoko: leo Galactic Man

Kaoretsu: tú también, que se esperaba de la contraparte de mi hermano

Momotaro: oye, no tiene nada de malo que tenga buenos gustos

Kaoretsu: si claro –se le ocurre una idea- oye Momo-chan ¿quieres salir conmigo el viernes?

Momoko y Momotaro: ¿eh? –Dice una sonrojada y otro molesto- **(yo y Yami: jajajajajajajaja)**

Kaoretsu: no quieres –con carita de perrito-

Momoko: etto es que me tomaste de sorpresa –igual sonrojada-

Momotaro: y ¿porque le pides una cita? –Con molestia en la voz-

Kaoretsu: solo como amigos –sonríe de oreja a oreja-

Momoko: b-bueno no hay problema n.n, oh ya llegamos, adiós

Kaoretsu: okey adiós

Momotaro: ¿¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!?

Kaoretsu: solo como amigos –se van a su casa-

* * *

><p><strong>ya esta, perdón por no poder poner mas rápido<strong>

**Yami: les gusto nuestra apariciones**

**Kuro: solo falta Shiro-nii**

**Shiro: a mi no me metan**

**yo: tranquilo será un papel chico, bueno eso seria todo Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5: alumna nueva

**HOLA bueno perdón por la tardanza la escuela me tiene ocupada pero aquí un nuevo capitulo**

**Yami: al fin, no te pago para que flojes**

**yo: primero no me pagas, segundo no me ayudas, tercero solo me jodes la presentación ¬¬**

**Yami: mala :p**

**Kuro: bueno aquí unas aclaraciones**

**1.- voy a cambiar un poco la personalidad de la chicas pero cambios que ni se van a notar así que no afectara la historia. ejemplo aquí Momoko si va a ser lista pero igual enamoradiza y amante de los dulces. Miyako va ser un poco más inocente pero casi nada y como en la serie original cuando se enoja pues todos a huir gaymente. Kaoru pues creo que nada ya que es la que menos cambia en las dos versiones de las tres.**

**2.- voy a poner notas o caritas perdón aun soy muy ¿infantil? pues si lo voy a ir quitando poco a poco. aviso por cualquier inconveniente, disculpen las molestias.**

**3.-los chicos se van a parecer a sus contrapartes porque en si no sabemos sus gustos.**

**4.- puede que mis historias sean un poco absurdas y a veces poco serias pero esto es para que rían un rato y se desestrezen. también pondré cosas que no entiendan pero como se valla desarrollando la historia se van a ir aclarando.**

**aun así si tiene un problema pueden decirme incluso insultándome no me lo tomare mal ni nada, lo tomo como algo para mejorar en todo caso.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La alumna nueva<strong>

**Después de 4 días y ya siendo jueves los rowdy se han adaptado a su nuevo entorno**

**Momotaro siempre pelea con Dexter por la atención de Momoko, está de más decir que ella ni en cuenta de lo que le pasa. Kaoretsu siempre se la pasaba molestando a Kaoru, aun así les gustaba estar juntos, a veces molestaba a Momoko y Miyako. Miyako y Miyashiro hablaban calmada y tranquilamente.**

**Esperemos que la paz les dure un buen tiempo**

Sra. Keane: hola chicos, bueno les dije que hoy había una nueva alumna, así que por favor pasa

**Entra una chica de cabellos negros, suelto , fleco de lado y ojos café oscuro tiene una blusa y falda negras, unos tenis igual negros, un mayon debajo de la falda y unos guantes sin dedos morados como una cinta atada en el cuello igual morada. Tenía un semblante serio**

¿?: Un gusto, soy Natsuki Hisamatsu –su tono de voz era sereno e indiferente, pero muy cordial y respetuoso-

Sra. Keane: ¿chicos? –Todos los estudiante del sexo idiota, perdón del sexo masculino babeaban por ella, incluso los rowdy- bueno siéntate al frente de Momoko –dice apuntándola aun así ella alza la mano-

Natsuki: hii –se va a sentar-

Sra. Keane: Bueno chicos, para la clase de música se harán equipos de cuatro integrantes elegidos por mí, nos cantaran algo de su agrado, sin más que decir los equipos son Himeko, Randy y Fulanito, el segundo merenganito, Mandy y Brandy (las amigas de Himeko), el tercero Dexter, pitufino y Juanito –de esta manera siguió con los demás- bien equipo nueve Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, equipo diez Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru y Natsuki. Bien eso son todos tienen el rato libre.

Miyako: -se para junto con Kaoru- Hola Hasamatsu-san yo soy Miyako Gotokuji

Kaoru: yo Kaoru Matsubara es un gusto Hasamatsu

Momoko: yo soy Momoko Akatsumi, espero que te guste la escuela –dice aun sentada en su asiento-

Natsuki: si es muy linda, no hay mucho escandalo ¿creo? y sus alumnas son muy bellas –les sonríe amistosamente recibiendo la sonrisa devuelta-

Miyako: gracias –contesta por las tres-

Momoko: oye tu eres la chica del otro día

Natsuki: -recuerda cuando choco con Momoko- si un gusto verte de nuevo, pero díganme Natsuki

Momoko: claro Natsuki-chan –le da una sonrisa-

Miyako: Bueno ¿cómo hacemos el trabajo?

Kaoru: ¿si el sábado vamos a casa de alguna?

Miyako: puede ser en la mía si quieren

Momoko: ¿qué opines Natsuki-chan?

Natsuki: me parece bien

Miyako: bien ven a las 8:30 aquí a la escuela y de ahí vamos para la casa

Natsuki: hii

**Suenan sus cinturones**

**Momoko mira a Momotaro y ambos asienten**

Chicos: Sra. Keane

Sra. Keane: ¿Qué sucede? –estaba leyendo-

Momoko: Me duele la barriga

Miyako: mi falda se está inflamando

Kaoru: tengo nariz de atleta

Momotaro: mi gorra habla

Miyashiro: tengo el síndrome de idiotitis por ver mucha computadoritis (a mí me pasa seguido, es muy grave)

Kaoretsu: me torcí el páncreas

Sra. Keane: oh eso suena grave, vallan a la enfermería

**Natsuki los veía con rareza**

* * *

><p><strong>Los seis van a la azotea<strong>

Momoko: Hyper Blossom

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup

Las tres: Powerpuff Girls Z

Momotaro: etto. Como lo hacen –al terminar de decirlo las tres caen para atrás-

Miyashiro: es que no sabemos cómo transformarnos

Kaoru: no jodan

Las tres: SOLO HAGAN LO QUE NOSOTRA PERO USTEDES CON LAS MUÑEQUERAS!

Los tres: o-okey –dicen con miedo-

Momotaro: Hard Brick

Miyashiro: Explosive Boomer

Kaoretsu: Strong Butch

Los tres: Rowdyruff Boys Z

Blossom: Profesor ¿qué pasa?

Profesor: la banda gangrena asalta una tienda

Buttercup: todo para eso –suspira- ya vamos

* * *

><p><strong>Todos vuelan al lugar<strong>

PPG: ALTO HAY

Ace: oh no las Powerpuff vámonos –se echan a correr-

Buttercup: no huyan cobardes –nadie excepto Blossom vio que el gran Billy tiro un gran cartel que iba a caer sobre Buttercup-

Blossom: -mira simultáneamente al cartel y a Buttercup- Cuidado –se abalanza sobre ella y se hacen a un lado a tiempo-

Buttercup: ¿eh? ¿eh? –Voltea a todos lados de forma cómica- gracias Bloss

Blossom: ten más cuidado –suspira-

Bubbles: chicas están bien –los cuatro restantes van a ellas preocupados-

Blossom: estoy bien… pero –crece un aura maligna a su alrededor-

Las cinco: -tragan en seco-

Brick: t-tranquila B-Blossom yo voy por ellos

Blossom: ve –se va con los demás con esa aura de morirán si siquiera me hablan-

Brick: Boomerang Supremo –se los lanza y los deja en estado K.O- genial

Buttercup: he visto mejores

Brick: oye –se molesta cómicamente-

Butch y Boomer: jajajajaja

Blossom: ya déjalo –tratando de no reírse-

Buttercup: okey

* * *

><p><strong>Después de regreso a la escuela<strong>

Miyako: ¿momo-chan sigues molesta?

Momoko: no, pero si veo a la banda gangrena los descuartizare –con una sonrisa que asusto más que cualquier mirada asesina-

Kaoru: ya no te enojes

Momoko: puff aun así, gracias Momotaro por ayudarme

Momotaro: no fue nada –dice con un pequeño rubor-

Momoko: por cierto dejamos sola a Natsuki-chan

Kaoretsu: a la belleza de Hisamatsu

Kaoru: ¬¬

Miyashiro: te apoyo hermano es hermosa

Miyako: ò.ó

Momotaro: no la presentan –con una sonrisa ladina-

Momoko: 7.7

RRB: ¿Qué?

PPG: son idiotas con ganas –se van molestas al solón-

Kaoretsu: ¿pero…

Miyashiro: …ahora que…

Momotaro: …hicimos?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en su salón<strong>

Momoko: hola Natsuki-chan lamentamos haberte dejado sola

Miyako: si nos sentíamos mal

Kaoru: perdón

Natsuki: no importa, ¿qué cantaremos?

Kaoru: no se

Momoko: el sábado decidimos

Natsuki: okey

* * *

><p><strong>Ya al término de clases<strong>

Momotaro: vamos porque siguen molestas

**Momoko iba comiendo dulces**

Miyashiro: díganos que hicimos

**Miyako iba una revista de moda**

Kaoretsu: si quiera sigan algo

**Kaoru iba con los audífonos puestos**

RRB: vamos digan algo –dicen desesperados-

PPG: -los voltean a ver- idiotas

RRB: -caen de espaldas- otra cosa –gritan frustrados-

Momoko: eso lo deben averiguar

Miyako: hasta entonces no molesten

Kaoru: y no nos busquen

**Se va cada una a su casa**

RRB: que complicadas son la mujeres

¿?: Igual ustedes –suena una voz en su cabeza-

RRB: ¿¡AHH QUIEN ERES!?

¿?: Su conciencia cortesía de…

Momotaro: déjame adivinar cortesía de la autora

¿?: Si

Miyashiro: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Shiro

Kaoretsu: si eres nuestra conciencia

Shiro: lo que dijeron de Hisamatsu

RRB: ¿¡solo eso!?

Shiro: si, me voy adiós

RRB: ey espera –tarde se fue-

Momotaro: y ahora qué?

Miyashiro: no se

Kaoretsu: a pedir disculpas

Momotaro: si cero, pero… -mira mal a Kaoretsu-

Kaoretsu: ¿Qué?

Momotaro: no tenías una cita con Momoko –lo mira peor-

Miyashiro: ¿¡que!?

Kaoretsu: solo como amigos, pero si ella quiere algo más –le guiña el ojo-

Momotaro: -lo fulmina con la mirada-

Miyashiro: mejor vámonos a casa –dice temiendo una pelea-

**Mientras tanto en la rama más alta de un árbol**

Chocolat: idiotas –rueda los ojos- hasta mañana Rowdyruff Boy –dice con un tono de burla-

Miyashiro: -se voltea a ver un árbol extrañado- _que raro _–piensa y sigue su camino-

* * *

><p><strong>al fin -suspiro-<strong>

**¿quien más ama torturar a los chicos?**

**si te gusta este es el lugar indicado y si no sal de la pagina y olvida que la viste**

**si te da igual pues dale una oportunidad. bueno es todo por mi parte BYE BYE**


End file.
